deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Modnar Resu/DBX: Baldi vs Colin the Computer
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! All three of the main puppets were sitting in their living room. Red Guy was reading a newspaper, Duck Guy was swinging on his rocking chair and Yellow Guy was sitting on a chair while holding a body pillow of Baldi. Suddenly the pillow began to come to life and Baldi popped out of the pillow. The puppets all took notice and the Red Guy sighed. Red Guy: Oh great, another teacher. I wonder how we'll die today. Baldi: Now it's time for everybody's favourite subject, Maths! Red Guy and Duck Guy easily answer the first two questions easily but think about the last question. Baldi: What's the square root of 144 times 2 divided by five? Duck Guy: Well the square root of 144 is 12, 12 times 2 is- Yellow Guy: Spaghetti! Baldi took out his ruler and started slapping it towards the trio. Red Guy: Goddammit Baldi kills both the Red Guy and the Duck Guy but he stops at the Yellow Guy and gives him a shiny quarter. Baldi: That's right! Here's a shiny quarter! Baldi wanders around the house and comes into the study room and he finds a computer there. Colin: Hello, I'm a computer, since you seem to be new here, let me ask you some questions, what is your name, what is your favourite colour- Baldi: This sentence is false. Colin becomes angry and tries to slap Baldi but the teacher evades the attack and then takes out his ruler. HERE WE GO! Baldi grabs several objects on the shelves and throws them at Colin Baldi attacks the computer but Colin blocks the attack with his keyboard and the computer gets a bloodshot look in his eyes as he starts to twitch. Colin: DON'T TOUCH MEEEE! Both Baldi and Colin start to glitch and screen goes black as they suddenly appear in Colin's digital world and Colin himself now has a pair of legs. Colin tries kicking Baldi repeatedly but the teacher blocks it with his ruler and starts attacking the computer and pushes Colin back. The computer starts running away with Baldi chasing him in pursuit. All of a sudden all the numbers and symbols that were floating around start flying towards Baldi. The teacher hits a seven with his ruler and catches and eight and throws it at a percentage sign. Every single symbol then surround Baldi but a large static sound is created and all the numbers and symbols start to glitch and disappear out of existence. Baldi continued along the path of the digital world until he finally saw Colin who was standing in front of three doors. The teacher slashed at the computer but his attack was evaded allowing Colin to consecutively hit Baldi until the teacher kicked him into the third door on the right where Baldi came across a party. Baldi saw Colin dancing and decided to dance along as well... continuously? 20 years later Baldi was still dancing but now his single hair was now grey and he was wrinkled all across his body. Baldi: That was fun! I better go back now. Baldi tried to exit through the door but he was stopped by Colin. Colin: There's no reason to leave now, your essence has been absorbed by me. It was true. There was no presence of Baldi outside the digital world except for polygonal version of him glitching in and out of existence. Colin kicked the teacher causing the frail old man to die. DBX!